Jason and Elizabeth
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: Written in Sept 2008-2014 re-write of lyrics of one of my favorite GH Couples. ABC and GH own the characters, I do not own the song, but the lyrics are my own. Poems included
1. Chapter 1

From Sept 2008

Behind Blue Eyes

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies-by omission

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is Elizabeth  
and we will never be free

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame Sonny!

No one is more stoic  
or expresses anger  
Though none of my pain and woe  
Can show through

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
Since Elizabeth won't give up on me  
I have hours only lonely  
My love is Elizabeth  
I hope that one day we'll be free

When my fist clenches, she's there to release it  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
She makes me smile, chasing away my blues  
Doesn't care if I laugh and act like a fool

And If I can't escape my life  
She's there to accept it  
And saying she can't explain it  
It's illogical  
That's why its love

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Jason/Elizabeth

If I should stay  
Danger would come my way  
So I'll go But I know  
I'll think of the night you didn't push me away

And I... Will always  
Lust after you, oohh  
Will always Lust after you  
You Jason, you

Mmm-mm

Bittersweet memories & fulfilled desire  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye, Please don't get shot & die  
We both know we can't be together

And I...  
Will always lust after you  
I... Will always Lust after you Jason  
You, ooh

I hope a bullet doesn't take your life  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love (without Sam)

And I... Will always lust after you, I...  
Will always lust after you

[Repeat]

I, I will always lust after you... you  
Darling I Lust after you  
I'll always I'll always Love

You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh


	3. Chapter 3

Written in 2009

Road to Nowhere

**Well we don't know where we're going, but we've known where we've been****  
****and we know that it's over, but we can't say we won't do it again****  
****and we have little children, and we know what we want****  
****and the future is uncertain, Fruza give us time because we have no doubt****  
**

**yeah****  
**

**We're on a road to nowhere, give us a chance****  
****we could take that ride to nowhere, instead please send us to France****  
****from there we will hit Italy, and you know****  
****we'll be on a road to paradise, here we go, here we go****  
**

**Take us on a ride to Liason, let's go inside****  
****taking that ride to somewhere, Jason says Liz; we want that ride****  
****maybe it will be difficult, but I don't care****  
****even when time isn't on our side, we won't despair. we won't despair****  
****we're on a road to nowhere****  
**

**Instead, just send us on a road to somewhere****  
****we want to be on a road to somewhere****  
****Anywhere but PC is in my mind so come on let's take the ride, **

**And it's alright, baby it's alright****  
****while it's very far away, let run away **

**And don't delay and it's alright, baby it's alright****  
**

**Elizabeth can you please come along? **

**You can help me sing this song **

**And it's alright, baby it's alright****  
****TPTB always tell us what to do, oh god they make a fool of us, **

**And it's not alright, baby it's not alright****  
**

**Italy is in my mind so come on and let's take the ride, and it's alright, baby it's alright****  
****While it's very far away, it's the only way to keep TPTB at bay **

**And it's alright, baby it's alright****  
**

**Elizabeth would you please come along? **

**You can help me sing this song and it's alright, baby it's alright****  
****TPTB can't tell us what to do, oh god can we stop from being so blue, **

**And it's alright, baby it's alright****  
**

**We're on a road to nowhere****  
****but we need to be on a road to somewhere****  
****Let's go on a road to somewhere****  
**

**Fans please don't despair, just hold out if you truly do care**


	4. Chapter 4

I love Liz, but I wanted to portray her as real. We all make mistakes

**Written in 2014**

**Liz****  
**  
Lucky was her first love, but lies  
and betrayals by both  
Ruined their love, turned it into a joke

We endured Lucky #1, 2 & 3….when  
#1 came back  
The chemistry was gone, that's a fact

Jason was infatuation, never explored  
Ric and Zander appeared, pushing Liason out the door  
Teasing us for 9 years  
The fans cried, using up their tears

Finally a night of passion, that's what we called it  
Led to admitting …no regrets  
Pregnant she discovered, but decided to stall  
That is until Lucky caused a hard fall

Secrets were kept and tests were taken  
Results came out, but they were forsaken  
Leading many to believe  
Those involved should be relieved

Truth is revealed  
But Jason and Liz lips were sealed  
A baby is born, but sadness returns  
Unable to claim his son, a lesson is learned

Some truths were discovered  
And dangers to others  
Love was professed  
So much was put to the test

Secret is out, no one can know  
But love and affairs continued to grow  
Danger became the number one word  
TPTB hated them, that's what we heard

Ending it all and returning to others  
Shocking us all, Liz fell in love with Lucky's brother  
Affairs, betrayals & death oh my  
In the end all we could do was cry

New baby is born  
Both brothers are torn  
Eventually both leave town  
Liz is now all alone

A few come and go  
Matt is a no  
Ewen appeared, but that turned to dust  
Because needing to save Elizabeth was a must

An old lover has died, but she must move on  
She keeps pushing through, because of her sons

An old love returns, denying him, once again.

She discovers  
It's better to fall into bed w/her dead lovers brother

A former ex-husband returns to town  
Wherever she goes, he's always around  
Causing confusion and lust  
Forgets the betrayals, she decides to trust

The ex is in danger, pretends to be dead  
She lets go, just forges ahead  
The old love wants just one more chance  
But she's afraid to dance the old dance

A new face arrives  
He's fighting to stay alive  
No memory, identity, no name to take  
They decided to call him just Jake

With healing and time he moves out  
She brings him back to her house;  
surprising others with doubt

Attraction occurs, an elf intercedes  
Giving Jake, hope to believe  
Under the mistletoe declarations are declared  
A point of reference, you made me care

Both agree have feelings and want to kiss  
But who shows up, but stupid Ric  
The story continues and Ric is scared  
Jealous is he, so he won't fight fair

Jake is a gentleman, but oh how he seethes  
The rest of us has hope to believe  
Ric will be gone & Jake will remember  
The love that started in 1999 September  
Lake should begin, and Jason needs to create a master plan  
To end a commitment to his old love Sam


End file.
